Social-networking applications such as Facebook™ and Twitter™ generate communication-intensive workloads. They provide users with highly dynamic and personalized content about the activities, or events, of their friends, for example. These personalized feeds often present near real-time information to increase user engagement. In order to build near real-time personalized feeds, events are frequently updated and queried from back-end data stores.